Some stones should be left unturned
by HunneyBea
Summary: What was Shawn's mom's reason for leaving?


"Mom"

"Mom?"

Shawn looks in disbelief. This has got to the result of too much caffeine and not enough sleep and an impending hot date.

"Mom?"

"Hello Shawnie"

Shawn cringes and blushes at the same time from being called the childhood name.

"I'm sorry, Shawn" she exclaims as she gives him a breathtaking hug. "You will always be my little boy."

"Mom" he can't help but repeat that word again.

"Yes Shawn, she is your mother. Now that introductions are over, would you like to let her in the house?" Shawn hears Henry's tense voice in the background.

"Um, oh, yea, Mom, please come in."

"Henry" Madeline greets her ex coolly.

"Madeline." Henry returns the greeting with the same icy tone.

"Mom, dad" Shawn watches the two of them staring at each other, hands on hips, like gunfighters at high noon in the middle of Main Street.

"Mom, what brings you to town?"

"Do I have to have a reason to want to see my son?"

"Yes" came the combined voices of Henry and Shawn.

"Oh I see."

"Well if it's a bad time. I can come back later." As Madeline heads toward the door.

"No, No. Dinner's ready, I was just going to set the table." Henry gives in. "We can talk after dinner."

"Yes, we'll talk later." She sighs.

"Shawn don't you have a date?" Henry turning his attention toward his son, who is still standing there, growing roots like a tree, his jaw dropped open like a baby bird waiting for the parent bird to come back and feed him.

"Uh, it can wait." Then regaining his composure and adding with a smirk. "I think I'll stay here with you two, just in case someone needs medical treatment, a call to 911 or a witness. Which by the way I can be bought for the highest bid."

After an uncomfortable dinner Shawn finally asks the question that he has pondered about for years.

"Mom, who was it?"

"Who was what dear? "

"Why did you leave us? Who did you leave me for?"

Madeline glares at Henry who just shrugs his shoulders "He found out you had an affair. He just doesn't know with who."

"Why didn't you tell him?"

"Why? So you could blame me for poisoning his mind? No way are you putting the blame for that on me."

"Why are you so angry?"

Why wouldn't I be? You don't know how humiliating it was to me do you? No, all you cared about was yourself and your 'feelings'" Shawn was surprised that his dad actually used air quotes for the word "feelings."

"I visited you three years ago." Shawn interrupts "You were seeing someone, you talked to them on the phone but they didn't come over while I was there."

"Yes"

"Was that him? Whoever you're involved with?"

"Yes and no."

"Huh?"

"Why don't you tell him what you're really doing here Madeline? "

Shawn looks from the serious posture of his dad, sitting there with his arms across his chest to his mom, nervously toying with the napkin on the table.

"Shawn I'm getting married and I, we, want you to be part of the wedding."

Shawn looks at her in disbelief.

"With the guy from three years ago? The one you didn't want me to meet. I thought you were ashamed of me or something."

"No Shawnee, er, Shawn. You don't understand."

"No I don't, why don't you tell so I will." Shawn gets up from the table and starts to head for the door. "I wasn't good enough then, why am I suddenly good enough now?"

"Shawn, because I didn't think you would understand, because my fiancé, her name is Phyllis."

"You're saying your marrying..."

"A woman, yes"

"So that must mean you had an affair with ..."

"A woman, yes"

Shawn looked at Henry who had turned away from them; Shawn could see the pain his father was suffering right now. Shawn wasn't mad because his dad never told him his mom as gay, Shawn was made because his mom abandoned him so she could satisfy her own needs. Screw her own son and his feelings, he can manage on his own.

"How could you do that to us?" He snarls as he grabs his motorcyle helmet and the sound of the door behind him as he hears his parents start yelling at each other.

Just like old times.


End file.
